


Be My Baby

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [38]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Dick spoils this child, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Human Bruce, Jason loves his new family, Mer Dick, MerMay, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Affection, Shorts, Tumblr Prompt, bruce is hopeless, just fluff, octomer Jason, this is pure fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “Oh goodness, you are so small,” Dick cooed, offering his hand for the baby octomer to examine.Dick would protect this little person with his life.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Story Requests [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 52
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting a bunch of these little prompts about baby octomer Jason on Tumblr, so I decided to bring them over here since they were all related. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _If your still taking prompts maybe a baby octomer Jason trying to find somewhere safe to sleep and mer!Dick finds him and is just like "I don't know you but I will take you somewhere safe because this is not safe for babies."_
> 
> Tiny little Mer are Dick’s weakness (and mine too). That sounds absolutely adorable, here you go:

It had been a fun day, Dick mused. 

The perks of being partners with Billionaire Bruce Wayne was that every once in a while, they went on the most fantastic vacations. Bruce had his own yacht of course, so he’d sail around different islands and shores while Dick swam beneath or rode along on deck. That day they had visited the most fantastic reef. Dick was a deep sea Mer so he’d never really explored the shallows and he was absolutely enchanted by all the vibrant colors and species. 

“Why have you never snorkeled with me before? That was fun,” Dick said as he kept pace with the boat, lazily swimming on his back. 

“Diving is more practical for prolonged time in the water,” Bruce hummed, adjusting things to switch from the lower outbound engine they’d been using to not disturb the fish, to the high grade one that would take them back out to sea. 

“Boring,” Dick wrinkled his nose.

Bruce just grunted back, a thunderous frown on his face.

“What’s up?” Dick asked.

“Something is off with the way the engine is moving. I don’t want to turn it on if there’s a block in there, could you go check it out?” Bruce grumbled. 

“If I must,” Dick sighed dramatically, before grinning and diving backwards in the water, making sure to splash Bruce on his way. Dick almost wanted to resurface to see the annoyed look on his face, but he  _ did _ have a job to do. 

Dick swam to the back of the boat to check out the engine, and sure enough he could see what Bruce meant. A closer look though revealed that it wasn’t something, but rather someone crammed back in there. 

“Oh, little one, that’s not a safe place to hide,” Dick said gently, trying to coax the tiny octomer out from its spot.

The baby made a small distressed chirping noise and spewed a bit of ink at him before cramping himself even further into the engine.

“Nonononon, if you stay there, you’re going to get chopped to little pieces the moment this thing turns on,” Dick fretted, cautiously edging his fingers into the space.

The little Mer’s colors fluctuated uneasily. 

“We’re already really far from the reef, I have no idea where we picked you up,” Dick mumbled worriedly.

Slowly, cautiously, tiny little legs extended slightly to inspect Dick’s hand.

“That’s it, come on little guy, let’s get you out of there,” Dick crooned, letting his hand lay limp for the baby to inspect. He wondered briefly if he should expect an angry mama Mer to come hunting their ship, before remembering that octomer were fairly solitary right from birth. It was very unlikely the little Mer had anyone. 

All at once, the Mer seemed to decide that he was alright, and his hand was abruptly wrapped up in 8 tiny legs. 

“Oh goodness, you are so small,” Dick cooed, offering his other hand for exploration. 

Dick would protect this little person with his life. 

“Why don’t we ask the captain if you can ride up top, and if he says no, then I’ll help you stow away anyway,” Dick told the little Mer. 

The baby was much more interested in leaving little sucker marks all over his hand, bust Dick didn’t care. 

“I’m going to call you Jason,” Dick told the little one, slowly swimming towards the surface, “You don’t have to worry about a thing; from now on, I’m going to take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Bruce was good at saying no to Dick, he'd just as weak to a child in need of a home. 
> 
> And so the madness begins ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _I imagine Bruce has no idea how baby octo Jason shows affection. So, B hates when he leaves sucker marks —what the heck is this Jay? Jay is upset bc that’s how he shows love._
> 
> Little Jay no doubt gives Bruce quite the headache, but he loves him anyway.

“No,” Bruce said sternly for what felt like the thousandth time, peeling the little octomer off of him and putting him back in his tank. 

Only a moment later, Jason creeping back on to the desk to wind himself around Bruce’s hand again. 

“I said no,” Bruce said, disentangling the little Mer  _ again _ and grimacing at the sheer number of sucker marks he was leaving on his hands and wrists.

People were going to think he contracted some sort of rare disease when he returned to Gotham. 

“You need to stay in your tank when you’re put there,” Bruce explained seriously, “You could get hurt if you’re crawling around underfoot.”

Jason just chirped at him and rubbed his face along his fingers affectionately, his many legs curling and uncurling happily. Bruce felt himself wavering internally, but he hardened his resolve. He’d leave spoiling the child to Dick. 

“Stay,” Bruce ordered, putting Jason back once again.

When Jason just blinked up at him, Bruce made an executive decision and put a few heavy books on the lid of the tank. 

Jason made an unhappy sound when he couldn’t open it anymore.

Bruce went back to work and got several more tasks done this time. He distantly head Jason prodding at the lid some more, but a few glances showed that the books seemed to finally be keeping him in there, so Bruce eventually tuned him out. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt small little wet suckers prod at his ankle before one happy little Mer wound himself around and curled up with a content noise.

Bruce didn’t even look down, just put his head in his hands. He supposed now he would have sucker marks on his legs too. 

Dick was never this much trouble. 

Speaking of Dick-

“Bruce~ Where are you at? Are you keeping the baby entertained?” Dick sang over the coms. 

“You need to teach him not to leave sucker marks,” Bruce said bluntly, “And to stay when he’s told.”

“Aw, Bruce, he’s just a baby. C’mon, you know he’s just being affectionate,” Dick said.

“The sooner he learns, the better,” Bruce said shortly. 

“That’s not how babies work, and you know it,” Dick said with amused exasperation. 

Bruce just grunted. 

Against his leg, Jason yawned and curled up more comfortably. 

“Where’s my little Jay~?” Dick sang when he pulled himself up out of the indoor pool Bruce had built. 

Wordlessly, Bruce extended his leg as he kept typing. 

“Aw, have you been giving Bruce lots of kisses?” Dick cooed, detaching the sleepy Mer, and depositing his own kiss on his little head. 

“Dick, don’t encourage him,” Bruce chided. 

Dick just stuck his tongue out at him. 

“C’mon, let’s leave the wet blanket and go cuddle for your nap,” Dick told the baby happily, getting several sweet chirps in reply. 

Bruce smiled fondly where neither of them could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Octomer Jason wasn’t something I thought I could ever like, so thanks for sucking me in. No pressure but if I could prompt for Mer May, maybe baby octomer Jason bringing random things to Dick and Bruce as gifts. He’s so proud of the hard work he did to find the things too._
> 
> Welcome to the dark side ;)

“Jason-” Bruce started hesitantly.

“Be supportive Bruce,” Dick warned.

Bruce pursed his lips and evaluated the crumpled piece of tin foil the tiny octomer was offering him so earnestly. 

“Thank you very much, Jay,” he said finally, accepting the gift with a small- slightly exasperated- smile.

Jason beamed up at him, his legs wiggling happily, and Bruce’s smile became a little more real. 

That was the start of many gifts to come. 

Over the next several days Bruce, Dick, and Alfred received piles of little gifts from the Mer. There were spoons and pretty shells and rocks left in tiny piles for them every day. Jason always watched shyly for them to accept them, and beamed with happiness whenever they did. 

“But what are we supposed to _do_ with all of this stuff?” Bruce frowned at the growing pile of trinkets and trash he was collecting from the octomer. 

“I keep mine on a shelf in my cave,” Dick shrugged, “Alfred keeps a special box for them. Jason always gets super happy when he sees them.”

“Half of this stuff is literal trash, Dick,” Bruce sighed, gesturing at the shinny candy wrappers and bottle caps.

“Don’t you dare throw it away,” Dick glared at him.

“I wasn’t going to,” Bruce grumbled, “But I don’t know if we should be trying to guide him more with this. It’s going to get problematic if he keeps bringing stuff.”

“He’s learning how to be kind, Bruce,” Dick said gently, “He’s finding things that _he_ likes and giving them to people he cares about. It’s a great first step. As he gets older, the things he gives will probably become more discerning, but this is definitely something we want to encourage.”

“You’re right, of course,” Bruce sighed.

“I’m always right,” Dick grinned.

“I suppose I’ll have to find somewhere for these… gifts,” Bruce said mildly.

Small excited squeaking interrupted them as Jason crawled up onto the table, enthusiastically dragging something behind him.

“Looks like this is another one for you, Bruce,” Dick grinned, “Good job, Jay, it must have been hard work to find something so big!”

Jason beamed at the praise, and proudly offered the thing to Bruce. At first he thought it was more trash- the thing was water wore almost past recognition- but then…

“That’s…” Bruce felt his throat tightening as he recognized the object. It was a small metal soldier. His father had given it to him as a present when he’d gotten back from one of his trips. Bruce had played with it all day, but he had accidentally dropped it in one of the pools around the Manor and they never had been able to find it. 

Until now, apparently.

“Thank you, Jason,” Bruce said, gathering the little Mer up and placing a kiss on his brow, “I will treasure it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected you all to be so pumped about this little AU, but I'm enjoying all these short bits of fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
